RELATED APPLICATIONS
The subject matter of U.S. Patent Application entitled "APPARATUS FOR PERFORMING AN EXTENSIVE DIAGNOSTIC TEST IN CONJUNCTION WITH A BIOS TEST ROUTINE", filed on Oct. 1, 1997, application Ser. No. 08/942,163, and having attorney Docket No. MNFRAME.009A is related to this application.